dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Catwoman vs Blake Belladonna
Catwoman vs Blake Belladonna is Peep4Life's forty-third DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 13! DC vs RWBY! The thieving feline and the justice seeking feline meet, who walks away with the win? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Blake had wandered through the city and scaled her way to the roof of a tall building. "I'll take in the sights before I return to Beacon." Blake thought, looking over into the city. It was a beautiful night and Blake was almost in a position to enjoy herself when she noticed a black figure sneak into the window of an apartment. Blake's huntress instincts took over, and she pursued, sneaking up on the figure who was helping herself to jewellery. The Faunus rushed behind Catwoman and placed her blade at her throat. "Just what I needed." Catwoman grumbled, overpowering Blake and throwing the student on the floor. Catwoman fled the scene and Blake followed, following to a standoff on top of a roof. Here we go! ''' Blake immediately ran at Catwoman, but the thief dodged each slash the Faunus dealt. She then combined her acrobatics with precise kicks, punches and jabs. Blake had no choice but to go on the defensive. Catwoman threw a punch, bearing claws which forced evasive manoeuvres from Blake but Catwoman was relentless; a kick to the back of Blake's knee slowed the young huntress right down. Swapping her blade out, Blake's weapon converted into a pistol with which she was able to force Catwoman into cover, ducking behind a vent. Blake then threw out a blade, attaching a long rope to the end of it and used it to swing around Catwoman's cover and kick the thief from the rooftop, where she gracefully landed on one slightly lower. Blake leaped after her, trading kicks and punches with the admittedly more skilled feline. Blake used her semblance though, allowing a little leverage on a jump off which she tagged Catwoman with the sheath of her sword. After a leap back to reassess, Catwoman attacked with her whip. A loud crack was heard and Blake cried out in pain. Catwoman wasn't through; she cracked the whip over Blake's back this time, weakening the Faunus. Blake hissed in pain, before rolling towards Catwoman and lashing out with her own whip. The whip cracked on the thief's hand, forcing her to drop the weapon. Blake tried to cut the arm of her adversary clean off but her efforts met with a dodge and a roundhouse kick. As Blake toppled over, Catwoman used her claws to deliver a nasty punch, which cut Blake across the face. Blake sure felt the pain, but no cuts were shown thanks to her aura. As Catwoman went to punch again, Blake combined her semblance with ice- leaving Catwoman to punch an ice replica of the huntress. Blake reappeared behind a vent, allowing her to have the drop on Catwoman. She fired three shots from her pistol, clipping Catwoman on the shoulder with the third one. Out of retaliation, Catwoman lashed out with brutal punches. Blake tried to block but a swift kick broke her guard no problem. With the Faunus toppling, Catwoman was free to fire off another attack with the whip. A red mark was visible on the cheek of Blake and the huntress almost looked ready to cry. "You shouldn't have gotten involved." Catwoman taunted, lashing out again. Blake used her semblance again, getting past the attack and slashing with her blade. A cut appeared across Catwoman's stomach and Blake followed with a kick to the head. Catwoman rushed one more time. Blake didn't, standing with her blade ready. When the two clashed, Blake was disarmed of her sheath and Catwoman had every intention of using Blake's own weapon against her. Blake blocked with ease and backed up. Catwoman came at her again, while Blake stood still- preparing. Catwoman lashed out, cutting Blake clean in two... Blake's body then disappeared, and the REAL Blake stood behind her and stabbed through Catwoman's chest. Blake then kicked the body off the roof, where it smashed through a car roof. Blake recovered her weapons and did what she does better than anything- Blake ran! '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DC vs RWBY Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:Cat Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant